Gender Bender
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: "I'm a man too, aren't I!" Yukimura all but shouted. Except to Misaki, it sounded a bit more like a squeal. A squeal that yearned to be a roar.
1. In Search of Manliness

**Ok! Another Maid-sama fic (I'm onna roll! :D) but this time... the unexpected pairing of... Yukimura and Misaki?!!?!  
Haha nooo please don't go away just yet! Don't get me wrong, I love Usui and Misaki but I just thought it would be interesting to have a little... er... variation.**

**Awwww, come on. The effeminate boy and the masculine (kinda) girl. Interesting, no? I could've used Aoi-chan, but... well, you know! Yukimura is sexier. lol jokes jokes! But isn't he adorable? :3 Ahem, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I do love it, though...**

* * *

Yukimura decided that it could not be helped. The stack of books he was carrying to the council room had finally succeeded in defeating his determination to defend his manliness from the likes of Usui and Kanou, and he knew he could go no further without calling for assistance.

If only assistance could be found. Yukimura trembled under the weight of the books and looked around helplessly. If only someone strong like Usui-san was around to…

_No!_ Yukimura's inner voice told him sternly. _I am just as much a man as Kanou! Maybe I'm not as strong as Usui-san, but…_

Oh, why did the books have to be so heavy?

"Yukimura?"

"Eh?" Yukimura turned around slowly, wincing at the effort. His arms ached and were beginning to feel numb. He saw none other than Ayuzawa Misaki walking towards him, a slight frown on her face. Yukimura's face lit up considerably.

"Ah! President!" he called happily. "Are you on your way to the council room too?" Misaki nodded and stood next to Yukimura. She noticed his rather pained expression, and threw him a questioning look. Yukimura dredged up another smile, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. Or why he had been so happy to see the president in the first place.

"Ne, Yukimura," Misaki paused, examining him. "You look a bit pale…"

"W-what? Oh, it's nothing, but if it's alright, could President please help me carry some of these books?" Yukimura asked. He flushed in embarrassment. This was definitely another step down the ladder. He was asking a girl to carry something for him. Maybe I really am a failure as a man, Yukimura thought looking miserable.

Misaki immediately placed her hands under the stack of books, and easing of his burden. "Where's Kanou? Doesn't he usually help you with these things?" More frown lines formed.

_It would be really nice if president smiled more,_ Yukimura thought absently.

"Ah… um, well…" Yukimura floundered for a moment, searching for a way to explain how he had profusely rejected Kanou's help, without sounding like a fool. President was his role model after all. _Right! Role model_, Yukimura thought. _I can't let her down. I'm a man! I'm a man!_

"I'm a man too, aren't I?!" Yukimura all but shouted. Except to Misaki, it sounded a bit more like a squeal.

A squeal that yearned to be a roar.

Misaki's eyes widened, slightly taken aback by Yukimura's defensiveness. Then in an instant he returned to being all flustered and embarrassed. Clearly the sudden outburst wasn't planned.

"Well, w-what I mean is… that is to say…" Yukimura averted his eyes, hoping President would understand. Misaki stared long and hard at him, before gently removing her hands from underneath the books, and returning them to her side. Yukimura staggered once more at the combined weight of the books and gaped dumbfoundedly at Misaki, who had begun to walk ahead of him briskly. She stopped to turn around and look at him, flashing him a smirk that looked awfully similar to Usui's. It appeared he was becoming quite the influence.

"A man should not require a woman's help then," Misaki teased. Yukimura reddened, now regretting his earlier words. _She wasn't serious was she?_

But Misaki did not turn around again, even though she did slow her pace to allow Yukimura to catch up to her. Yukimura's resolve fired up once more. The brief reprieve the president had given him moments before was enough for him to finish the journey to the student council room, surely?

About half an hour later the student council room was finally in view. Misaki perked up excitedly. Truth be told, she was beginning to go mad from the snail's pace at which they had been going. She was certain that she could've made the trip in under five minutes if she hadn't been held back. It was lucky that it was lunch break and classes wouldn't start again until later. She had to admit, Yukimura was a persistent person, and what kind of friend would she be if she wasn't there to help him in his time of need?

If what she was doing could even be called "help". In reality, she was just walking in front of him while the poor boy struggled to carry the books to the council room.

"Okay Yukimura, we're almost there!" Misaki said, attempting to push out the weariness in her voice and replace it with confidence.

There was no response. Misaki shrugged it off, figuring that Yukimura was too tired to say anything, and was saving his strength for those last few metres. Before she could take another step, however, Misaki felt something pressing rather uncomfortably into her back.

"Huh? Yukimura?" Misaki looked around to find that the "something" pressing into her back happened to be Yukimura's face. Misaki whipped around quickly, taking hold of Yukimura's upper arms to stop him from falling. She scrutinized him carefully. His cheeks were flushed, and sweat beaded his face.

"So, you fainted on me, huh…" Misaki muttered. She noted with amusement that Yukimura was still holding onto the books, his grip on them whitening his knuckles. Misaki slowly sat the exhausted boy down, propping him against the corridor wall. She then tried to prise the books from Yukimura's fingertips. It took a surprising amount of time and difficulty to do so, for Yukimura seemed to have a deathlike grip on them.

"Defiant to the last!" Misaki said, chuckling. She picked up the stack of books. To credit Yukimura, she supposed that they were reasonably heavy. Well, at least maybe they would be, if you were to carry them around for extended periods of time.

If you were a slightly weaker-than-average person. Who happened to also be sick. Misaki bit back a snort. They weren't heavy at all, really. Not to her, anyway.

Misaki placed the books on her desk inside the council room, then hurriedly returned to where Yukimura was currently seated. She looked at him and her expression instantly softened, a small smile playing on her lips. She had grown fond of the effeminate boy. If only more of the male population of Seika High were as diligent as Yukimura. Sighing, Misaki leaned down to pick him up. Before she did, she gently took his head into her hands, and pressed her forehead against his, finding that it was hotter than normal. _Did he have a fever?_ She felt worry begin to gnaw at her insides.

With a grunt, Misaki heaved Yukimura onto her back. Yukimura stirred, his eyes opening fractionally.

"P-president?"

Misaki hushed him. "Don't worry, Yukimura, we'll be at the infirmary soon. You can rest, if you want." She hesitated. "Or if you can't do that, then try to hold on tightly."

"President, t-this is embarrassing…" Yukimura mumbled weakly. "I c-can walk-"

Before he could say anything more, Misaki raced down the halls towards the infirmary, Yukimura squeaking in fright at her tremendous speed. Several boys they passed stared in awe at the almost comical sight.

_President really is amazing…_ Yukimura thought before dizziness overcame his senses and darkness filled his vision.

* * *

Yukimura awoke to find himself on blue bed adorned with soft white pillows with floral patterns imprinted on them. He sat up, looking around dazedly. So he was in the infirmary.

The door to the room he was in opened suddenly, and in came the president herself. She looked at him quickly, exhaling deeply in relief. Misaki walked over to him and sat down on a small chair next to Yukimura's bed.

"Good to see you're awake," she said in a business-like tone. Yukimura smiled happily.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, realising something. "President, how long have I been asleep?"

"Hm. Well class is over now, so…" Misaki trailed off. Yukimura looked slightly mortified.

"So I s-skipped class? I… Oh!" he squeaked. "Kanou, I was supposed to be meeting him after school."

Misaki waved dismissively. "Kanou is waiting outside. The nurse will only let us in one at a time." She paused, as guilt flashed across her face.

"It is partially my fault that you are in here, Yukimura." Misaki said evenly. "I shouldn't have encouraged you to push yourself so hard. I didn't know you had a slight fever. Speaking of which, I should scold Kanou for that too." The Council President grimaced, and Yukimura winced. Poor Kanou.

"However! That being said…" Misaki started, twitching. "…Why didn't you just stop to put the books down if you needed a rest?"

Misaki sat there patiently expecting Yukimura to string together a pithy excuse of how he was trying to be manly, and how if Kanou and Usui could've done it, why couldn't he? Though Misaki, for the life of her, could not understand why he had such a ridiculous manliness/testosterone complex. She certainly didn't mind being guyish, if the boy theme at maid latte on Lady's Day before wasn't enough of an example.

"Ah…" Yukimura started looking thoughtful. "I guess… the thought just never crossed my mind." He scratched his head sheepishly, casting his gaze downwards. A delicate silence ensued causing Yukimura to squeeze his eyes shut. Unable to bear it any longer, Yukimura glanced quickly at Misaki to see her reaction. Maybe she was mad at his stupidity. Maybe she'd tell him he wasn't worthy of being vice council president.

He had no idea why his mind was creating such horrible, unrealistic scenarios, but when his eyes locked with the president's, he was extremely surprised to find that she was gawking at him, looking rather stunned.

"Yukimura… How long were you carrying those books before I saw you?" Misaki asked awkwardly.

"Eh? Well…" Yukimura thought for a moment. "I never put them down really… Then I saw President and thought that she could definitely give me a hand."

"…Then it never occurred to you that you could've taken a break at any time?" Misaki looked incredulously at him.

Yukimura bristled at this. "Well I was proving my strength wasn't I?"

"Yukimura…" Misaki began carefully. "You do realise that it would have been… manlier to have had a break than to have asked me for help." Yukimura blinked at this sudden realization.

Then he blinked again. Multiple times.

"Oh," was all he could say. Yukimura opted to gaze dumbly at his lap again. Until he heard what sounded like a choking noise coming from Misaki.

"Uh… President?" Yukimura turned his head to face her so quickly his neck almost clicked. His eyes widened at the sight.

Ayuzawa Misaki was _laughing_. It was soft and quiet to begin with, but then the first few chuckles gradually increased in volume and intensity like a glorious crescendo. Yukimura could only stare in wonder as Misaki's body shook tremulously, her joyous laughter filling the tiny room bouncing off the walls, until tears of mirth crept into the corners of her eyes.

After what seemed like an age, Misaki finally regained some control of her amusement, gulping air as she remembered to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry Yukimura…" Misaki said between gasps. "It's just that, you…" She gestured helplessly for emphasis, then began to laugh again, the foreign sound falling on Yukimura's ears.

It was on that day, that Yukimura decided he loved Ayuzawa Misaki's laugh.

* * *

**Ooh... How was it? *fret fret* I hope you guys liked it. I really want to make this multi-chaptered to develop their relationship a bit more and see where it goes. I tried to make them in-character but... arghh it's a bit difficult here. Also, if I do make this multi-chaptered, I have NO IDEA how to put Usui into it. *sigh* I love that guy to bits.**

**So... what do you guys think? **

**Hehe... review please? ^^**


	2. Awakening

**Phew, second chapter is up! So I have indeed decided to continue this story. Sorry to the one person who voted for this to be left as a oneshot but I couldn't resist! Ahhhhhh...  
So I've finally decided this will be Usui x Misaki xYukimura. Who knows what the end result will be (although Usui will probably win by miles in terms of poularity).**

**This chapter's a tad angsty. I don't think the whole story will end up that way though. Well, I'm hoping it won't. But ah well *shrug* it's what happens in a triangle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Sad, isn't it?**

* * *

"So we'll be able to have the school's broadcast system up and running again." Yukimura finished happily. "Huh?"

He saw then that his words had fallen on deaf ears, for Ayuzawa Misaki had dozed off on her desk for he seventh time that council meeting. Yukimura was at a loss, deciding whether or not he should wake the peacefully sleeping president. Gulping, Yukimura opted to poke her gently in the side of the head, reasoning that Misaki would rather he woke her up, than let her sleep on the job. The hard-working president was not one to take the abdication of any duty lightly, and she would either beat herself up about it on occurence, or blame the nearest person. And Yukimura did not want that person to be him.

"Erm… President?" Yukimura said nervously, tentatively prodding her with his fingertips. Misaki groaned in her sleep. She frowned at something Yukimura couldn't see. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Being in the mind of someone dubbed "Demon President" was an intimidating thought to say the least.

"…Go away you stupid pervert alien…" Misaki muttered, her fists clenching.

Yukimura flinched in surprise. Stupid pervert alien? Then he realised she was still dreaming. She couldn't have possibly been referring to him, he thought looking relieved. But then who…?

Yukimura shook his head. He had no right to know about the president's private affairs, whatever they may be. Growing bolder in his attempts to wake her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her carefully.

"President…" he murmured, beginning to feel the tiniest bit agitated.

"Yo, Yukimura!" someone called on the other side of he room. "Are you done talking with Pres? 'Cuz I think Sawa's done sorting the finances for the junior's trip to that farm or something…"

"Ah, she'll be there in a moment Aramaki-ku- eep!"

"Eh? Yukimura?" the sports executive said quizzically. "You alright over there?"

"Y-yes I'm fine!" Yukimura replied hastily, looking slightly flushed. He really needed to wake up the president. Yukimura looked downwards where Misaki had suddenly grabbed his hand.

"P-please let go, President…" Yukimura mumbled, trying to tug his hand away. This only served to tighten the grip Misaki already had on him. Yukimura winced. This was a predicament he would rather not be in right now.

"Stupid… You said you wouldn't leave yet…" Misaki murmured again. Abruptly, her hand jerked back pulling Yukimura with it. Yukimura yelped as his body rushed forwards and his face became acquainted with the desk with a resounding thud. Misaki snapped awake, momentarily confused as to where she was or what she doing.

Judging by the curious looks around the room sent in her direction, she intelligently guessed that she wasn't doing what she was supposed to be doing. Misaki sighed. She must have dozed off yet again. She coughed loudly, and waved a hand to signal that everyone should return to their work.

"Eh? Yukimura!" she exclaimed spotting the boy in front of her, still face down on the desk. "What are you doing?"

Yukimura pushed himself up using his left hand, his other one still being held by the council president. Who still hadn't noticed. Hastily he freed himself from Misaki's grasp, looking embarrassed. Misaki gave him a puzzled look, before realising what must have happened. Her eyes widened, and she felt her face heat up, as she recalled her dream. Involving a certain spiky amber haired male.

"Uh… Yukimura…" Misaki muttered. Yukimura laughed nervously, casting about for something to talk about.

"So, uhh… does President like sci-fi movies?" Yukimura asked. Misaki looked at him in confusion, to which Yukimura mentally slapped himself. Wrong choice of topic.

"Well, you see, President…" Yukimura swallowed. "Was talking about an alien in her sleep."

He watched as Misaki's complexion paled, then quickly grow redder and redder by the second. She placed a hand on her face and groaned.

To someone else, this might've been funny. Ayuzawa Misaki was actually _embarrassed_. However all Yukimura felt was a nagging curiosity. Why was President embarrassed?

"S-so was President up late last night?" Yukimura said quickly changing the subject. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he did another mental slap. He must be coming off as nosy now. It wasn't his business whether or not President stayed up late. Or what she was doing that caused her to stay up that night.

But to his surprise, Misaki's hand left her face to rest on the desk. Regaining her composure, she looked at Yukimura critically. Yukimura shied away from her intense stare. He rubbed at his nose tenderly which still hurt a little from it's previous encounter with the president's hard, wooden desk. Misaki exhaled deeply.

"If you must know, Yukimura, I was up studying last night." Misaki said briskly. Her eyes left Yukimura to stare distantly out the window.

And it was true. She was just kept up later because she had to watch Maid Latte again while Manager went out to run an errand. She apologised profusely to Misaki, saying that she would be back as soon as she could. Misaki had told her not to worry and to take her time, to which Manager showered her with numerous thank you's before quickly (and rather suspiciously) rushing out. And then…

And then Usui was there. And he was… well, he was being Usui. He had insisted on keeping Misaki company, and while she had grudgingly allowed him to stay with her, she was secretly pleased. Although she would never admit it to anyone, even herself. Then after that she went home, accompanied again by Usui, even though she had told him over and over that she would be alright. And then after _that_, she started to study. Normally she would've been finished by that time but she had resolved to keep to her schedule, no matter what else she had to do.

Which is what brought her here today. Sleep-deprived state and all.

"Oh, were you studying for mid-terms?" Yukimura asked feeling relieved, for some odd reason he couldn't quite place. Misaki's eyes fired up, her jaw set.

"Yep!" she said, looking ready to conquer an empire. "I'm going to beat that stupid Usui for sure this time!"

Yukimura was slightly intimidated by the fiery aura surrounding the her, but at the same time he was happy to see the president's fighting spirit. She just looked so alive and he loved it.

_Because it's inspiring_, Yukimura told himself inwardly.

"Well, well, well… Is Pres going to try and beat me this time?"

Both Yukimura and Misaki's head turned quickly to the source of the smooth, taunting voice. Misaki glared, annoyed at Usui's ability to magically appear to wherever she was. Usui smirked at her in response.

"Usui-san!" Yukimura said brightly. Usui blinked, then turned to Yukimura slowly as though just noticing he was there. His mouth curved into a smile.

"How are you, Yuki-chan?" Usui said huskily. "I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Y-Yuki-chan?!" Yukimura cried looking flustered. "Moreover, d-didn't I see you just this morning?"

"Usui thought for a moment, finger on his chin. "Why, well I suppose I did." Usui leaned down slightly.

"I missed _you_, though, Yuki-chan," Usui whispered silkily. Yukimura blushed and left hurriedly, muttering something about Sawa and the accounting book. Misaki watched Usui chuckle softly to himself and frowned.

"You should really stop doing that you know," she told him coolly. Well, she tried to sound cool. Nonchalant even. She busied herself with the papers on her desk, feeling his eyes on her. Boring into her.

"Ayuzawa," Usui began, his soft tone catching Misaki off guard. Suddenly her movements became clumsy, and her hands started to shake. Oh, she hated how he did this to her.

"I'm yours alone," he said simply. Misaki faced him sharply, her breath catching when she saw his unguarded expression. He was smiling at her but… then…

Why did he look so sad? Misaki felt her chest constrict. She directed her gaze into his dark hazel eyes, noting that theflecks of gold scattered in his irises. He acknowledged her stare calmly, with one of his own. After a short while though, Misaki gave up searching for something hidden deep in those depths. But she wanted so much for his eyes to sparkle with life. She wanted to see them twinkle the way they did whenever he teased her, or when he smirked in that irritating way of his. Because that was Usui, and she oh so selfishly didn't want that to change. Misaki felt her unease growing and wondered whether it showed in her own eyes. In her life, he had become a constant and in that one crystalline moment she doubted his permanence.

"W-where are you going?" Misaki asked, her voice cracking. Usui blinked in surprise. Here he was, witnessing the demon president of Seika High in a moment of vulnerability.

And she looked so _small_, and so fragile, raising her eyes up to him almost childishly. She almost looked... lost.

Usui swallowed. That just wouldn't do.

"What on earth are you talking about Pres?" Usui exclaimed, pouting. He flashed her a smile, bringing some light into her eyes again. "I would never leave you! After all…" he whispered, leaning in close, his lips brushing her ear.

"Ayuzawa is my personal maid. I would have no other." Misaki's face heated up once again.

"DAMN PERVERT!" she yelled at him, as he pulled away, smiling innocently. That he would dare do something like that during a council meeting! Where everyone could see too! The council members watching them shook their heads and sighed, some even looking amused. They were used to this drama by now.

Misaki was inwardly relieved. Usui's words had assured her. If she couldn't trust Usui, then who else was there? And so she subconsciously placed her hopes on him, her independence cracked by this unusually talented young man.

Across the room, Yukimura watched their display with a smile.

"Ne, Yukimura," Aramaki said, giving him a nudge. "Don't you think there's something going on between Usui and Pres?"

Yukimura looked at the carefree sports executive, eyes wide. "A-Aramaki-kun!" he said in embarrassment. "Even if there was such a thing, it's President's business, not ours!"

Aramaki looked slightly annoyed, slightly disappointed. "I guess so… But ne, ne, it sure is interesting. I mean, someone like Usui going after the President? There's an intriguing spark there!" Aramaki grinned, observing as Misaki watched Usui leave the council room. "Plus she just seems… I dunno, more _alive_ when he's around."

"Yeah…" Yukimura said softly, nodding in agreement. He liked it when President was happy. It made him happy too. It made him want to try harder. But then…

Why did his chest hurt so much?

* * *

**Second chapter is finished! Hope you guys liked it.**

**Regardless of that, I would love your reviews and opinions, no matter what they may be. They make me smile :) Fuzzy, tingly feeling, y'know?**


	3. Glint, glimmer

**Here's chapter three! Also, a note, uhh...**

**Yukimura and Kanou are both last names right? I'm just checking... Cuz it's a bit confusing concerning family members... (Is Yukimura's sister called Rui Yukimura then? Huhuhu..)**

**In any case, if you find something weird please tell me about it! AN ends here :)**

* * *

Yukimura was not a fan of running. In fact, he wasn't really a fan of any form of physical activity.

Certainly he would try his best at it though. Because that was just his character. He wanted to try hard and give everything a shot. "Is there anything wrong about being serious?" is what Misaki said herself after all, on the day of Seika's sports festival.

However the current situation Yukimura found himself in now was rather different than that of the cosplay race at the Seika sport's festival. Yes, he was running. But this time, he was sprinting away for dear life, from an angry mob of female students. _Female students_. This must be a first for Seika High. Girls made up the minority of the student population after all.

Unfortunately, Yukimura's "sprinting" was the equivalent to Usui striding. Casually. The panicked boy chanced a glance over his shoulders to see that the girls were catching up to him. He squeaked when he saw the menacing aura rising from the irate group chasing him.

"Why is this happening to meeeee!" Yukimura sobbed as he attempted to run faster.

He noted with interest, however, that maybe the girls of Seika High were getting braver. At first the female students would simply cower at whatever the boys did that didn't sit well with them. They instead waited for, or complained to the only female student brave enough to stand up to them, Ayuzawa Mi-

"Gotcha!!" One of his pursuers cried pushing Yukimura to the floor. Yukimura yelped and covered his hands over his head quickly, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt what was possibly a foot on his back, whimpering as its owner applied the slightest bit more force.

"Now…" he heard someone say. "What was a boy doing in the female changing room?"

"I-It's not what you think! This is all a m-misunderstanding!" Yukimura blurted.

"What's going on?" called another voice Yukimura recognized. Could it be…?

Immediately the pressure on his back was removed. Yukimura opened his eyes tentatively but didn't move from his spot on the floor.

"Misaki-chan! This pervert was caught in one of the girls' changing rooms!" a high-pitched voice whined. Yukimura cringed, but his hopes were confirmed. President would support him surely?

"Is that so?" came a steely reply. "What's your name?"

Albeit being slightly intimidated by the edge in the president's voice, Yukimura scrambled to his feet, spinning around, red-faced, to where Misaki was standing. Her eyes widened.

"Ehh? Yukimura?"

"P-President," Yukimura muttered embarrassedly. "I wasn't, I mean… err… I was forced to-"

But before he could finish explaining himself, Misaki had turned to the now timid-looking crowd of girls and flashed them her "don't-worry-I'll-handle-this" smile.

"It's alright," she told them, her voice brimming with confidence. "I'll deal with this boy."

"Kyaa! Thank you Misaki-chan!"

Yukimura watched in awe as they hurried away. He couldn't help but notice though, that the swift transition of the group from intimidating to whiney to cheerful was a little bit too… fake? Rehearsed? Did all girls have these kinds of mood swings? Or maybe it was President's effect.

"Wow President, all the girls really look up to you a lot," Yukimura commented, beaming at her. Misaki nodded at him, a wan smile adorning her features.

"Say, Yukimura, you weren't really in the girl's changing room were you?" Misaki asked him curiously. Yukimura turned bright red.

"Ah – well, um, actually… I was, but - ah!" Yukimura garbled trying not to look at the president. "I didn't mean to…" Misaki bit her tongue, attempting to keep a straight face. She already believed that Yukimura wouldn't have done such a thing if he could help it, but goodness knew she needed a laugh. Misaki looked at the squirming boy, shocked.

"Yukimura! I didn't know you were a pervert!" Misaki exclaimed, trying to make her tone accusatory.

"Waahh! President I was forced! They made me! My class, we-"

"Pffft…" Misaki released a chuckle. "It's okay, Yukimura, I believe you! But really… what happened?"

Yukimura blinked slowly. Then realization dawned on him.

"Oh… President was teasing me, then?" Yukimura deducted tilting his head to the side.

"I guess I can understand why Usui enjoys it so much," Misaki said distantly, smiling faintly as she reminisced on some fond memory that Yukimura couldn't see. He shuffled awkwardly, unsure of whether he should stay and give president some details or if he should just take his leave and be on his merry way, pretending that this whole fiasco never happened.

Misaki cleared her throat. "So what exactly happened?"

Well, escape was never really an option to begin with. Yukimura flushed as he recalled his tale.

* * *

Yukimura looked down at the little piece of paper in his hands, feeling quite speechless. After all, scrawled onto it was the name…

"Hey, look at Yukimura!"

"Whoa hey what's up?"

"Yukimura got Juliet!"

"Really? Wow, it's perfect!"

Class 2-3 chattered excitedly. Yukimura remained rooted to his seat, feeling like the floor was currently a good place to sink into. Mr. Nakamura smiled, his wrinkly face lighting up. He noted everyone's roles, and wrote them down on the board. Yukimura winced as he saw the list.

As it turned out, he just happened to be Juliet. And Romeo was…

Yukimura turned to the back of the classroom to see Takada Fumiko at the back of the class looking surprised, but happy as usual. Her friend beside her looked a bit nervous. There were only two girls in class 2-3, but one of them happened to pick Romeo. Fumiko caught Yukimura looking at her and waved cheerfully.

"Yukimura! Let's work hard, ne!" she called. Yukimura smiled back at her. Fumiko had exchanged to Seika High fairly recently, and she was one of the few more outspoken female students in the school, unfazed by the male population. Yukimura was glad to see such spirit and was thankful she, as opposed to certain other people, was Romeo. The interval bell rang and suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by several hands grabbing his arms and dragging him out of the classroom.

"Ehh! What?" Yukimura squeaked, struggling feebly.

"Sensei has the costumes here already! We need to check if the dress fits you!!" the overly eager male students cried.

"H-hey, wait-!" Yukimura turned his head to try and see where they were headed. He panicked once he saw the sign on the door they were charging towards. "Guys this is the wrong-!"

At once Yukimura was thrown rather unceremoniously into the girl's changing room. Where he managed to frighten a group of female students with his entrance. Their stunned state didn't last long however, and Yukimura took the first scream as his cue to leave. Very quickly.

* * *

"…And that's how it happened." Yukimura finished, looking quite relieved that he had finaly told his odd tale.

All the while, Misaki was quite still. Except her left eye. It kind of did a little twitch every now and then. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. Yukimura peeked at her curiously. She opened her mouth again but still nothing came out. Yes, quite speechless indeed…

Finally Misaki opted to just let out a sigh. "Yukimura, you get yourself into the strangest predicaments…"

"Eh? Is it bothersome to you President? I'm sorry!" Yukimura said nervously.

"It's fine Yukimura. It's even funny sometimes," she said smiling at him assuringly. Her expression quickly grew troubled. "But those girls… I've seen them quite a few times now. They tell me about stuff the boys are doing around the school…"

Miisaki looked thoughtful for a moment, but then gave a shrug and turned back to Yukimura a slight frown still in place.

"President is really amazing!" Yukimura blurted, face reddening ever so slightly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the sudden need to compliment her. To let her know that she was doing a good job. Misaki's surprise quickly gave way to a one of her charming smiles.

"Thank you, Yukimura." Misaki said swiftly nodding at him. "I need to go now though… I think class is starting soon too. I'll see you later, then."

"Mmhm, see you!" Yukimura replied happily. He watched her walk back down the hallway.

"Ah, wait, Pres!"

Misaki looked back curiously. Yukimura took a few steps to catch up to her.

"D-do you think I'd make a good Juliet?" Yukimura stammered feeling sheepish. He toed the ground.

Once again Misaki was caught off guard. _What a strange question… but…_

"I think you'd be perfect… Juliet-sama," Misaki murmured. Yukimura's face darkened red with embarrassment. He muttered a quick "thanks" and "bye" then tore off back to his own class, still clutching the dress.

Misaki bit back a laugh and resumed walking. The boy was far too cute (and easy to tease) for his own good.

* * *

Yukimura sat down and took a sip of his tea. He released a sigh of satisfaction. Kanou's older brother always did make the best tea. He was a little envious. Was there a trick to something so simple? His tea had never ended up as good as his, even if they were using the same type and brand. There must be some sort of secret ingredient added.

Or something like that.

"Ah, Kanou!" Yukimura looked up to see his friend walking walking towards him, his own tea in hand. Kanou nodded in acknowledgement. "Yukimura-senpai."

They sat there for a moment on the edge of the deck next to the garden, drinking their tea respectively in a soft silence, the sounds of birds chirping occasionally dropping their notes into the atmosphere like a gentle rain. It was nice just watching as the sun sank slowly on the horizon. It would maybe surprise some people, but the hypnotist lived in quite a normal home along with his older brother Shuu. Kanou's parents were out a lot of the time so Yukimura didn't see them often. And his older sister…

Well, Kanou didn't really like to talk about her. No one in the family did. So for their sake, Yukimura chose not to pry.

"How did your mid-terms go?" Kanou asked Yukimura finally. Yukimura chuckled embarrassedy.

"Alright, I suppose," he responded. "I'm glad though. I studied very hard this time." Kanou smiled at the proud persistance his friend carried, and he was certain Yukimura did better than what he was letting on. Yukimura may have been shy socially, but academically he took his studies quite seriously.

"President did really well too!" Yukimura chattered happily.

"President?" Kanou asked, a lilt of curiousity barely recognizable in his voice. Yukimura nodded.

"Usui still beat her though, so she was a bit dejected for a little while…" Yukimura paused. "But she bounces back and fires up really quickly! She's already determined to beat him next time."

Kanou observed Yukimura carefully. The boy had a confident smile on his face, his eyes raised to the clouds decorating the bright blue sky. "What does Yukimura-senpai think of Usui-san and Ayuzawa-san?"

"They're both amazing people!" Yukimura answered immediately. He fumbled for words. "It's like – like – uhh, they're like stars!"

He pointed to a tiny speck in the sky. Kanou had to squint a bit but he could see what Yukimura was referring to. _So stars really come out this early…_ he mused. Then again the afternoon had almost given way to evening judging by how low the sun was.

"I-I hope my star can be as high as their ones someday," Yukimura mumbled. Kanou looked at the vulnerable boy beside him, but remained silent. He supposed he should say something comforting at this time. But the words never came, so he let it be.

"President and Usui-san get along well, don't they?"

Yukimura snapped out of his reverie and blinked suddenly. He eyes left the empty cup in front of him to where Kanou sat.

"Eh? I think so… They argue a bit sometimes but they really are…" Yukimura's eyes went shiny. "The Golden Duo!"

"But why ask that all of a sudden, Kanou?" Yukimura said feeling curious. Kanou shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing… but…" Kanou looked away from his friend momentarily. Something nagged at him. Something odd.

"Yukimura-senpai likes President, right?"

And to his immense surprise, the vice president didn't answer straight away. He watched as Yukimura's smile quickly shrank and formed a painfully neat line. As soon as it went however, it came back, as though the lapse was a mere trick of the imagination, or an illusion in the fading light.

"Yes, of course!" Yukimura replied brightly. "I respect President very much! I look up to her a lot."

And Kanou could only nod. He almost felt like saying something. Not quite, though. He stood up suddenly, offering to take Yukimura's cup to the sink along with his own. Yukimura followed him inside.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" Kanou murmured. Yukimura jumped as he confirmed the time on his watch. "Ahhh Kanou, you're right! I should get home soon."

He rushed off to collect his belongings. "Bye Kanou! Thanks for letting me stay a while!" Yukimura bowed hastily and left.

Kanou shrugged to himself and began to wash some dishes his brother left near the sink. He let a sigh escape from his lips. Yukimura was right. Those two really were like stars, already so high in the sky; in a place other people couldn't reach. _And Yukimura…_

Maybe he should have more faith in his friend. Yukimura was something special, he knew. And he knew very well that if given enough time, his star would soar to the heavens.

_Yeah…_ Kanou thought, stepping outside to find more stars peeking out, daring to shine. _If he's not too late._

* * *

**END of chapter three.**

**Sorry this one came out a bit late. Not to mention a little half-arsed... Ehhh  
I'll try harder next time! See you until then! **


	4. Depend on me!

**AN: Booya! I'm back! Bahahahaaa.**

**Sorry that I take ages to update :\ I try when I feel like it, but my level of dedication varies greatly depending on my mood, I'm warning you now.  
****PRESENTING another chapter of Gender Bender! A very rare YukiMisa story~ **

* * *

"P-president? Are you there?" Yukimura's voice sounded muffled through the Council Room door. Misaki looked up from her work. "Yukimura, is that you? Come in!"

Hastily, Yukimura entered the room holding papers in front of him. Only Misaki was in the room, the other Council members nowhere to be found. Granted, it was only interval. No students would be here, but Yukimura knew very well of Misaki's workaholic attitude, so it was only a few minutes before he guessed her whereabouts.

"I have the reports," Yukimura said, holding the papers with his arms outstretched towards her. Misaki barely spared him a glance. "Thanks, you can leave them on the desk."

Yukimura did as he was told, without a word. He felt like he should say something, but couldn't quite think of anything profound enough. He bit his lip and stared at the floor. The seconds trickled by slowly, and when Yukimura was just about to leave, Misaki gave a soft sigh, and spoke.

"Take a seat, Yukimura," she murmured. Fumbling around nervously, Yukimura found a chair and sat in front of the President's desk.

"I'm not doing so well, am I?" Misaki said, a grim slash of a frown marring her features. Yukimura's eyes widened. "No! You're doing fine, everyone has their off days."

And yes, it was strange, but Misaki had been out of sorts lately. Ever since Takumi…

Yukimura swallowed. Maybe it was better not to bring up that subject right now.

ooooo

"All right everyone, clear the stage! We need to be ready in half an hou… WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BACKSTAGE CREW IS MISSING?"

The male students felt dread within their hearts at that moment. The first ever Seika High production was about to begin, and due to an unexpected illness befalling the student representative of drama; Misaki ended up in charge of the potential fiasco, and damned she'd be if she let anyone mess this up.

The girls however, seemed to be enjoying themselves, many of them opting to be part of the make-up crew instead of going out to perform. Students rushed left and right, rehearsing, preparing, and doing who knows what else to calm down their fraying nerves.

"President, we're here- ahh…"

The backstage crew faltered when they saw the dark aura emanating from the council president. Misaki glared dangerously at the cowering students. "Where have you guys been?"

"W-we were taking a break to, uhh, calm down before the show…"

Misaki exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. "All right then, take your positions. The show's starting soon." The grateful students nodded quickly and scurried off.

"Almost breaking point already, eh Pres?"

Misaki jumped, and whipped around to see none other than Usui Takumi standing right behind her.

"Stop doing that!" she hissed, her heartbeat accelerating. "Shouldn't you be busy like everyone else?"

"Hm…" Usui tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. He smiled widely. "Nope, guess not."

Misaki almost face palmed. She threw him an exasperated look. "Usui, really… This is important! This is Seika High's very first school production!" Misaki waved her arms a bit to emphasise her point. Usui merely chuckled.

"You're working hard, aren't you?" he said, smiling mysteriously. Misaki frowned in confusion, and felt even more confused when Usui suddenly pulled her head towards him and dared to briefly kiss the top of it in the midst of the chaos.

"U-Usui!" But the spiky haired Adonis was already gone, as quickly as he had come. Misaki scowled, the reddening on her cheeks fading slightly. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… She looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed, but everyone seemed to be busy anything to do with the new production. Slapping her cheeks lightly, Misaki resolved to make sure that Seika High's first production would be a success.

ooooo

"Pres!" Yukimura blurted. Misaki blinked, snapped out of whatever thought held her attention. She smiled wanly at the boy who had now gotten out of his seat and was standing before her.

"Yes… Yukimura?"

Red-faced, Yukimura bowed. He felt foolish and nervous, so he scrunched up his eyes and clenched his fists, if only to stop himself from shaking so much. Bemused, Misaki waited to see where this was going.

"Pres! I-It's okay to depend on me every once in a while too!"

Misaki's gaze softened. "Yukimura…"

"Let me help you out sometimes," Yukimura said earnestly. "I can - I mean, WE, as the Student Council are all behind you!"

He almost dashed out of the room then and there, for the ensuing silence was almost enough to smother him. But he held his ground, even if it was sans eye contact. In fact, he was so busy concentrating on rooting himself to the ground, that he didn't notice that Misaki was no longer in her chair.

ooooo

"Hah! Usui! Were you watching, you pervert alien?" Misaki said, barely able to maintain her delight. "The show was amazing! It was almost perfect! And-"

She stopped abruptly, when she saw that Usui wasn't looking at her. His eyes were downcast, his expression unfathomable. Misaki forced another smile. "Hey, Usui, what's wrong?"

Then she saw a figure step out from behind him, and breathed in sharply.

"Well done, Ayuzawa-kaichou. It was a remarkable performance for an unruly school such as this one," came the familiar sneering voice.

"Igarashi Tora," Misaki muttered. "What are you doing here?"

The thin, expensively-dressed boy smiled, revealing his unnaturally sharp canines. He raised his hands in feigned innocence.

"I merely wished to watch the first production of Seika High. Is there something wrong with that?"

Misaki's neck prickled. This guy was too unpredictable.

"Usui, what are you doing with this guy?"

Tora laughed. Misaki shivered at the sound, and instantly felt dread. Usui's face only darkened.

"Has Usui not told you yet?" The grin on Tora's face was unbearable.

"Usui! What's he talking about?"

"Ayuzawa."

Usui finally lifted his gaze to meet the president's anxious eyes.

"I'm transferring to Miyabigaoka tomorrow."

ooooo

Yukimura was currently at a loss for words. How this situation had occurred was beyond his comprehension. His brain did a quick backtrack. He remembered feeling the president's hand lightly skimming the top of his head and moving downwards slightly so that her fingers rested just above his neck. Yukimura had kept his eyes shut, feeling like his senses would overload if he opened them, but he soon realised his mistake. When those slender digits scratched almost inquisitively at the back of his head, Yukimura couldn't suppress the shudder that rippled through his body at the heightened sensation.

He was certain that his face was a thousand shades of red, but Misaki didn't seem to notice. She couldn't have been aware of what she was doing to him, because her absent-minded scratching continued regardless of Yukimura's silent protesting. If he could even call it protesting… It was kind of soothing, once you got used to it…

"Yukimura…" Misaki's soft voice drifted into his gradually relaxing consciousness. "Thank you."

Then suddenly, the boy felt another arm brush past his own, and a warm pressure on his shoulder blade, gently pushing him forward. Yukimura's heart hammered inside of his chest - could the president hear? Surely she could! It was so loud…

The fact was that Yukimura had never had this much contact with a female since… well, since his mother. He was sure that this moment was lasting an eternity, even though in reality, only a second had passed. He hardly dared to breathe, but when he did, he detected the faintest scent of vanilla, and…

"…P-pork ramen?" Yukimura stuttered as Misaki pulled away. When he finally opened his eyes, he spotted the cup noodles sitting on her desk.

"My lunch?" Misaki queried, looking confused. Yukimura flushed.

"It's nothing!"

"Hey… Your face is all red…" Misaki noted. "Are you alright?"

"No! I-"

"…You don't have a fever again, do you?" Misaki said, placing a hand on his forehead in concern. Yukimura's cheeks heated even further.

"I'm fine!" Yukimura said, a little louder than he meant to. Taken aback, Misaki withdrew her hand. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. You're not that weak, I know."

"Ah, that's not what I-!"

The class bell rang. Yukimura despaired. Why did he always panic in these situations? Misaki however, looked distant again. She hummed thoughtfully.

"We'd better get back to our classes then."

ooooo

The image of the President's back as she walked down the corridor to her class was burned onto Yukimura's mind. Since when did her retreating figure look so lonely?

"Yukimura-kun," Mr. Nakamura said, placing the paper on his desk with a smile. Yukimura's eyes lit up. At the top of the page was the number 91, circled in red. His grades were fine already, but his recent improvement cheered him.

The lesson seemed to drag on, and Yukimura soon found his concentration slipping, despite his best attempts to pay attention. He glanced quickly at the clock. Lunch time seemed so far away…

The stifling air brought about by the sun's defiant glare and the thirty or so bodies occupying the same room and breathing space did nothing to help matters. A bead of sweat broke out onto Yukimura's forehead and started its slow journey down the side of his face. He shifted uncomfortably, straightening his posture. Why wasn't anyone opening any windows? Yukimura eyed the glass panes despairingly, willing them open with his mind to no avail. He glanced back at the teacher who was, thankfully, writing theory on the whiteboard. Yukimura sighed, mindlessly copying the notes ad verbatim. And while he was doing so, his thoughts began to wander to the events that had transpired earlier in the student council room.

Yukimura's cheeks warmed, but he ignored the sensation. It was probably the heat, anyway.

President had certainly become more open these days. She never was the touchy-feely type, so her actions puzzled him.

"_Yukimura… Thank you."_

Yukimura shivered slightly. Her voice sounded so vulnerable then. He reasoned that the source must be something concerning Usui. That usually was the case. He hadn't been coming to school for the past four days, so maybe something had happened? Or…

Yukimura's eyes widened. Were the rumors that he had transferred to Miyabigaoka true after all?

"Yukimura-kun?"

"Eh?"

A girl with glasses and pigtails stood in front of him. She leaned forward curiously. "Class is over you know, Yukimura-kun."

"What? Oh… right." Yukimura said, feeling slightly embarrassed. He started to pack away his books. "Thank you, err…"

"Kurenai Himeno," the girl chirped. "Anyway, would you like to hang out with me this lunchtime?"

"Oh… wha?" Yukimura felt flustered. He didn't even know this girl. To think that she would ask him to…

"I-I'm sorry, I have to meet up with Kanou…"

"Oh…"

The girl looked disappointed. Yukimura felt guilt tug at his heartstrings but what could he do? He didn't know how to please girls like Usui.

"Well… To be honest, I just needed help with this one problem we were doing in class."

"Oh, okay! Um, if it won't take too long…" Yukimura felt a small burst of confidence. If it was something academic-related, he had a chance.

"So you'll help me?" The girl grinned. Yukimura nodded shyly.

"Great! Let's go!" Himeno grabbed his wrist and skipped out the classroom.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" Yukimura cried, feeling nervous.

"Oh, not too far," the girl responded cheerfully. Yukimura was starting to regret agreeing to help out, but surely this was an opportunity. He nodded to himself affirmatively. He would definitely learn to become a dependable person, one that the president could rely on. With this one thought in mind, he kept pace with the girl beside him with renewed vigor, and didn't pause to wonder where he was being taken.

* * *

**More drama! What happened to Usui? Will Yukimura ever become the reliable man he aspires to be?  
****Till next update :) **


End file.
